1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a heat-dissipating fan fixing device, and more particularly, to a fixing device for stacking a plurality of heat-sink fans thereon according to the heat radiation requirements.
2. Related Art
A main board, a CPU chip, and various disk drivers are installed within a computer case, the above units and elements generate a great deal of heat. In order to prevent the heat from negatively affecting the operation of the computer, it is necessary to take measures to dissipate the heat, so generally the design of a heat-dissipating fan is further required.
In the conventional method for assembling a heat-dissipating fan to a computer case, a plurality of screws or other locking elements are used to fix the heat-dissipating fan on the computer case. It may meet the demands for the computer host in which only one to two heat-dissipating fans are required. However, as for the relatively large-scale computer case, for example, the case of a server, which requires a large mount of heat-dissipating fans, the assembling operation is performed on each heat-dissipating fan, so it will be time consuming for assembling heat-dissipating fans.
With reference to U.S. Pat. No. 6,587,342 (hereinafter referred as patent 342), patent 342 provides an embedded heat-dissipating fan module, wherein the snapping manner is used to replace the fixing manner of using screws or locking elements, so as to achieve the object of quick assembling and disassembling. As shown in FIG. 2 of patent 342, a plate body 40 and a plate body 40′ respectively extend outwards from both sides of the body 31, which have two fan vents 42 respectively, and the number of the fan vents 42 are designed according to requirements. A first fan cover 32a and a second fan cover 32b are pivotally connected to the body 31 respectively, so that the first fan cover 32a and the second fan cover 32b form a space with the plate body 40 and the plate body 40′ respectively for accommodating the fan 11, and two fan vents are formed on each plate body 40, 40′, for accommodating and disposing two fans 11 respectively.
The heat-dissipating fan in patent 342 are assembled along the extending direction of the plate body, that is, a plurality of heat-dissipating fans may be individually assembled on the case. Although the number of the heat-dissipating fans may be increased or decreased according to the heat dissipation requirements, too much area of the case is occupied. Under the circumstance of a limited case area, when being applied in a computer case with relatively large heat dissipation requirements, the heat-dissipating fans may be distributed all cover the case. Therefore, recently, it has become a technical issue to be solved that how to fix the heat-dissipating fan without using screws or other locking components, wherein the number of the heat-dissipating fans can be randomly increased or decreased according to the heat dissipation effect of the computer host, without occupying an excessive case area.